


Wieder und Wieder

by ArwensChild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, Gewalt, Gleichgeschlechtlicher Sex, Ich hoffe ich habe nichts vergessen, M/M, Rape, Sex mit Minderjährigen, Sex mit Verwandten, Sex ohne Verhütung, Tränen, Underage Sex, Vergewaltigung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwensChild/pseuds/ArwensChild
Summary: Harry hat sich in Vernons Augen falsch benommen und wird bestraft. Und das nicht zu ersten Mal...Ab 18!





	Wieder und Wieder

**Author's Note:**

> ACHTUNG: Vergewaltigung, Misshandlung, Nicht verhüteter Geschlechstverkehr mit Minderjährigen  
> Young!HarryxVernon

Eine weitere Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über Harrys Gesicht. Sie fand die wunden Striemen, die unzählige Tränen davor schon in das matte Gesichts des Jungen gebrannt hatten. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Mit seinen Zähnen biss er fest auf die Socke, die er sich vor 10 Minuten vom Fuß gestreift hatte. Sie stank fürchterlich und auf seiner trockenen Zunge konnte er die Fusseln spüren. Sie saugte die ganze Spucke weg. Aber er bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Denn Harry wollte nicht zulassen, das Vernon sein Schluchtzen mitbekam. Würde sein Onkel ihn hören, würde er ihn wieder bestrafen. Solange, bis er die Klappe hielt.

 

_"Das reicht jetzt!", brüllte Vernon und schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich ab. "Vorbeugen!", befahl er laut. In Harry stieg größte Panik auf. Doch er tat, wie es sein Onkel von ihm verlangte und beugte sich mit seinem schmalen Oberkörper über den Rand der Badewanne. Sein Atem und sein Herzschlag beschleunigten sich ungeheuerlich, als er Vernons eiskalte Hand an seinem Gesäß spürte, das er seinem Onkel emtgegenstreckte. Vernon begutachtete ihn erst, bevor er Harry mit einer Hand am Rücken festhielt, um mit der anderen langsam um Harrys Hüfte zu greifen und die Gürtelschnalle der viel zu großen Hose zu öffnen. Harry winselte leise, als er ihm vorsichtig die Hose samt Unterwäsche herunterzog. Dabei streifte sein runder Daumen unbemerkt das Ziel zwischen Harrys Beinen. Doch jener hatte es bemerkt. Er hielt die Lunft an und kniff die Augen zu, mit schrecklichen Erwartungen an das Kommende._

 

Harry hockte nackt über einem Handtuch im Besenschrank. Er wartete und zählte. Jeden einzelnen Tropfen, der auf das Handtuch tropfte brannte sich fest in sein Gedächtnis. Jedes Mal, wenn sich die Flüssigkeit auf dem wunden Fleisch zu einem Tropfen sammelte, musste Harry aufpassen, dass er nicht vor Kummer anfing zu schreien. Er röchelte zwischen den stockenden Atemzügen verzweifelt nach Luft. Seine Arme hatte er von sich gestreckt, damit er nicht aus versehen seinen beschützten Körper berührten.

 

_Er hörte das Klirren von Vernons Gürtelschnalle, die auf den Fliesen aufkam. Kurz darauf war sein Onkel auch schon in ihm. Um das abstoßende Gefühl zu verdrängen zählte er gedanklich die Stöße mit. Sobald Vernon einen einheitlichen Rytmus gefunden hatte, legte er seine beiden Hände an die Seiten von Harrys Becken und pressten sich noch tiefer in den Jungen. Dieser schnappte mit offenem Mund nach Luft. Die Geräusche von Fleisch, das aufeinander klatschte, erfüllten den Raum und Harry hätte sich am liebsten aus Panik die Ohren zugehalten, doch er brauchte seine Hände, um sich am Rand der Badewanne festzuhalten, damit er nicht nach vorne viel. Sekunden schienen ewig zu dauern und er musste den Würgereiz, der seit Minuten in seiner Kehle brannte, verdrängen._

 

Seine Zähne waren fest auf die Socke in seinem Mund gepresst. Er wartete schon länger als eigentlich nötig, doch er wollte unbedingt sicher sein, dass er vollkommen leer war, ehe er sich wieder bewegte. Die letzten Tropfen konnte er so deutlich spüren, wie die ersten. Wie in Zeitlupe sammelte sich die Flüssigkeit auf dem wunden Fleisch, ehe sie sich löste. Harry blieb noch ein paar Minuten sitzen, ehe er seine Unterhose wieder hochzog und das schleimige Handtuch vorsichtig in das Regal legte. Es stank fürchterlich und erinnerte Harry an jede Sekunde mit seinem Onkel.

 

_Als Vernon tief in seinem Neffen kam, stieß er noch ein paar mal zu, ehe er sich zurück zog. Vorsichtig wischte er die Spuren des Zwischenfalls auf seinem eigenen Körper weg und zog sich die Hose wieder hoch. Er befestigte seinen Gürtel und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen Neffen, welcher immer noch mit zugekniffemen Augen in der selben Position verharrte, zitternd. Vernon schloss die Badezimmertür wieder auf und gesellte sich zu seiner Familie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Harry wartete, bis er seinen Onkel nicht mehr hören konnte und rannte dann mit herabgelassener Hose und zusammengekniffenem Hintern in seinen Schrank unter der Treppe. Er holte das Handtuch aus seinem Regal und hockte sich darüber, um das loszuwerden, was Vernon in ihm gelassen hatte._

 

Nie wieder würde er es wagen, vor Dudley beim Fangen spielen davonzulaufen.


End file.
